Zulu
'''Zulu '''is a UK VHS release by CIC Video and Paramount on 10th September 1990, It got re-released by CIC and Paramount on 4th October 1993, It got re-released by CIC and Paramount on 24th April 1995 and it got re-released by CIC and Paramount on 18th October 1999. Description Cast * Stanley Baker as Lieutenant John Chard * Michael Caine as Lieutenant Gonville Bromhead * Jack Hawkins as Reverend Otto Witt, a Swedish missionary based at Rorke's Drift * Ulla Jacobsson as Margareta Witt * Chief Mangosuthu Buthelezi as King Cetshwayo, his real life great-grandfather * James Booth as Private Henry Hook, described as "a thief, a coward, and an insubordinate barrack-room lawyer" * Nigel Green as Colour sergeant Frank Bourne * Ivor Emmanuel as Private Owen, a Welsh baritone and head of the company choir. At the end, Owen leads the men in singing "Men of Harlech". * Paul Daneman as Sergeant Robert Maxfield, Private Hook's sergeant * Glynn Edwards as Corporal William Allen, portrayed as a model soldier * Neil McCarthy as Private Thomas, a former Welsh farmer who becomes friends with Private Owen * David Kernan as Private Frederick Hitch * Gary Bond as Private Cole * Peter Gill as Private 612 John Williams, a member of the company choir who is partnered with Private Hook in defending the hospital * Patrick Magee as Surgeon-Major James Henry Reynolds, the overworked doctor * Richard Davies as Private 593 William Jones * Denys Graham as Private 716 Robert Jones * Dickie Owen as Corporal Christian Schiess, a hospitalised Swiss corporal in the Natal Native Contingent * Gert van den Bergh as Lieutenant Josef Adendorff, an Afrikaner officer serving with the Natal Native Contingent and a survivor of the battle at Isandhlwana * Dennis Folbigge as Commissary James Langley Dalton * Larry Taylor as Hughes * Kerry Jordan as Louis Byrne, depicted in the film as a comedy relief company cook rather than an Acting Store Keeper * Harvey Hall as Sick man Credits Trailers and info 1993 Re-release # The Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 with clips of "Top Gun", "Grease", "Ghost", "The Godfather Part I, Part II and Part III", "Fatal Attraction", "Raiders of the Lost Ark", "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom", "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade", "An Officer and a Gentleman", "The Untouchables" and "Zulu". # Ghost 1995 Re-release The Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 with clips of "Top Gun", "Grease", "Ghost", "The Godfather Part I, Part II and Part III", "Apocalypse Now", "Fatal Attraction", "Raiders of the Lost Ark", "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom", "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade", "An Officer and a Gentleman", "The Untouchables" and "Zulu". 1999 Re-release # Zulu Theatrical Trailer # The Italian Job # The Truman Show Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:CIC Video logo from 1986 to 1991 Category:CIC Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:BBFC PG Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC PG card from 1985 to 1997 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:CIC Video logo from 1997 to 1999 Category:Zulu Category:War Videos by Paramount Category:VHS Videos with The Universal Pictures/Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993